1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies and, particularly, to a color filter and a manufacturing method thereof, and a liquid crystal panel with the color filter.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display (FPD) that uses the characteristics of liquid crystal to display image. Compared to other types of display, LCD is thin and it requires lower driving voltage and lower power consumption, which makes it the mainstream product in the consumer goods market. The liquid crystal panel includes a color filter and a film transistor (TFT) array substrate bonded to the color filter. A number of spacers are provided between the color filter and the TFT array substrate for supplying spaces in which the liquid crystal are filled. The spacers are often disposed on the color filter.
Referring to FIG. 1, generally, the color filter includes a substrate 101, a black matrix 102, a color filter layer 103, a common electrode 104, and a number of spacers 105. The black matrix 102, the color filter layer 103, the common electrode 104, and the spacers 105 are all disposed on the substrate 101. The manufacturing method of the color filter often includes the following steps: firstly, coating a black film on the substrate 101, exposing and developing the black film to form the black matrix 102 and the spacers 105 integrally formed with the black matrix 102; secondly, coating a color resistance film on the substrate 101, exposing and developing the color resistance film to form the color filter layer 103 in between the black matrix 102; thirdly, forming the common electrode 104 on the color filter layer 103. The black matrix 102 and the spacers 105 are simultaneously formed in the manufacturing method, which simplifies the process of the color filter and reduces the cost thereof.
The thickness of the liquid crystal layer may range from 3 um to 4 um for ensuring the displaying effect of the liquid crystal display. That is, the space between two substrates of the liquid crystal panel, namely, the difference between the total height of the color filter 103 and the common electrode 104, and the total height of the black matrix 102 and the spacer 105, should reach 3 um to 4 um. Since the color resistance film forming the color filter layer 103 is coated on the black matrix 102 and the spacers 105, thus, the black matrix 102 is covered by the color filter layer 103 and the space between the two substrates of the liquid crystal panel is determined by the height of the spacer 105. However, because the black film is made of the conventional material, the height of the spacer 105 can only range from 0.2 um to 0.6 um by controlling the exposure degree in the exposure process of the black film. In this circumstance, in order to increase the space between the two substrates to meet the requirement, the black matrix 102 and the spacers 105 should be made of material of high light sensitivity. However, the thickness of the black film may be uneven due to the energy difference between manufacturing machines, which may increase the fraction defective of the color filter in the following manufacturing process thereof.